Right Thru Me
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare is dating KC and Eli is the new kid. He knows she has a boyfriend but that doesnt stop him from trying to steal her.Clare cant help but fall for him...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So new story! I haven't found many good eclare fanfics and I really want some so send me some in a review or through twitter please. Btw Eli is new to Degrassi, KC and Clare are dating and KC is already on the football team. I named this Right Thru Me because Eli basically sees through Clare, you'll just read lol**

KC and I sat on the benches outside of Degrassi for lunch. Some new guy has came into our school and he's in my English Class. To be frank, he was kind of cute but I avoided the thoughts. We were eating, laughing and enjoying each other's company. This was rare, but I appreciated it when it happened because KC was always busy wit practice. Soon we were interrupted by the kid in my English class who came over.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

_Yes._ I thought

"No, go ahead." KC said.

"So…." Eli said. "How long have you two been together?"

_That's a weird way to start a conversation._

"Um like 2 months, right?" I asked KC. "And 3 days" He added.

I weakly smiled at him, "To be honest, he was like addicted to our relationship. He remembered everything we did on the exact day, they days we've been together, probably even hours. Some girls may have simply seen it as affection, but I didn't really like it. I felt so bad that I wasn't so into our relationship as he was but I still liked him a lot.

Eli nodded, "Oh" he responded with a smirk.

Wow. That smirk. It's, it's…gorgeous. It was so deadly, so beautiful. His lips perfectly curving up in one direction and his eyes has a squint to them. He is he doing this to me?

"Clare…."

"Clare." KC called out.

"Huh? What?" She looked around cluelessly.

"Eli was asking you a question."

"Oh I'm sorry. What was it?" She asked Eli.

"How old are you? You look too young to be in advanced English."

"I'm 16; I'm just too smart for regular English." I joked.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked sarcastically with that smirk again. It is killing me.

KC interrupted, "I'll catch with you later babe, I have practice."

"Ok" I smiled. He leaned in to give me a kiss. I instantly felt weird considering Eli was still there. Before he put his tongue in my mouth, I pulled back before it got awkward.

"I'll see you after school."

He nodded and ran off behind the school.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Eli blurted out.

"Uh yea, Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

I tried to change the subject, "Why did you come to Degrassi randomly in the middle of the year?"

"My dad's job got moved so we had to move down here." He explained.

"What does he do?" I questioned.

"Radio host. I know it's not a big deal but they tend to move around a lot."

"So you're always moving?"

He hesitantly nodded. _Why did I feel like I knew more about him already than KC? This was not okay_.

"You have really pretty eyes." He complimented.

"Um—thanks." I couldn't help but blush.

"And you look cute when you get embarrassed." He added making me blush even more.

_Why was he complimenting me so much? This was so uncomfortable. How I was supposed to act? How to respond? Was I supposed to compliment him back?_

"Um can you stop complimenting me?"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"If I keep blushing, my cheeks are going to hurt." I said quietly.

"Then stop blushing." He advised.

"I kinda can't help it." I tried to avoid making eye contact knowing I would sink into his eyes.

"Why not?" He questioned.

_He knew what he was doing to be and it was slowly eating me alive._

"Um-I – I don't know." I lied. _Of course I knew. Here was this cute, mysterious guy flattering the hell out of me and my cheeks were a billion degrees hotter than It's supposed to be and I have a freakin boyfriend._

"Alright, I have to go to Simpson's office. Can you show me where it is?"

"Um sure." I finally looked up at him, into his actually eyes and kind of sank into them. I got up avoiding eye contact, grabbed my bag and began to walk. He walked right behind me. I tried to ignore the awkward silence between us.

We walked up to the outside door; he went in front of me and opened it.

"Thanks."

_I couldn't take this. He knew about KC. Why was he flirting with me or maybe he was simply being nice. He's so confusing. Or maybe I 'm just seeing more than what's actually there._

We arrived at the office, "Um here it is."

"Thanks." He began to move closer to me.

"Eli…"

"Yeah?" He stepped closer and I stepped back.

"Eli, I have a boyfriend." I said avoiding eye contact again.

**Sorry for any typos, This story gets good. Story alert, Review and Favorite. Thanks! Second chapter ready to go. At least 7 reviews for this chapter for the next one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews make me smile to much. Thanks so mucccch**

"I know, why are you telling me that?" He stepped back as if nothing just happened, as if he wasn't about to attempt to kiss me.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go." I began to walk off and he pulled me back.

"What?" I asked kind of agitated.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, see you later." Then he bit his lip._ Why was he putting me through this?_

"Okay" I responded and walked off.

I had study hall with KC, and I was excited to see KC, and ignore the confusion about Eli. _Why was he flirting with me if he obviously knew I has a boyfriend? Why did I care? I just didn't have a clue_.

I walked in and saw him waiting for me.

"Hey cutie." He pat the seat next to him on the carpeted floor in the back. I smiled and sat down, "How was practice?"

"Nothing special, coach was telling us about our game next Friday."

"Cool" I muttered.

"What about Eli? Did you guys talk?"

"Umm yea"

"Cool, what about?"

Um just why he moved here and he uh—he kept complimenting me."

KC eyed me weirdly, "Should I be worried?"

"No, no. Don't worry about it." I answered way too quickly.

He looked at me oddly still, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Yes KC, its fine. I just met him; he's just being nice I guess."

"Okay." He smiled. "You should come to the game next Friday."

"If I could get Alli to go with me then sure." He kissed my cheek. We stayed in there for until the period ended. I leaned against his shoulder; he wrapped his arms around my waist and waited for the period to end.

Eli's POV

I don't think bio could have gotten more boring, I was sitting next to the same kid I sat next to in English. I had noticed he talked to Clare in English.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said softly trying not to get in trouble, "I'm Adam."

"Eli. I think you're like in a few of my classes."

"Yea? Cool."

"Do you happen to know Clare?" I spat out randomly.

"Clare? Clare Edwards? She's one of my best friends, why?"

"Um her and KC, are they like in love?" I asked kind of hesitant.

"Why?" He glared at me knowing what I was up to.

"They look like it, I was just curious."

"I don't think they're in love but they like each other a lot…I think."

"Oh." I muttered.

The bell rang and I practically ran out of class. I had drama now. I walked to the drama studio, I guess I was late because I couldn't find the drama studio and people were already practicing. People were in their own corner, reciting lines I believed. I glanced around the studio and I noticed Clare. She was facing the wall practicing her lines and I just smiled knowing she was in another one of my classes. I went over to her and grabbed her waist from behind.

She jumped and turned around "What are you doing here?"

"Im in this class"

"Great"She sarcastically responded and turned back around.

He moved in front of her, "Um did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. You keep flirting with me knowing I have a boyfriend."She explained.

"Who said I was flirting with you?" He eyed her.

She glared in response "Im not stupid Eli."

"Yea well, You're beautiful. How do you expect me not to?"

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you, but you still have to stop."

Eli held his hands up in defense "Fine. I know you dont love him so when you're ready...Im here" He flashed her a smirk and went over to the teacher.

"Um hi, Im Eli."

"Goldsworthy?" The teacher questioned.

He nodded in response, "Well everyone's in the middle of rehearsing for their scenes, so you can talk to someone about it and they can explain or work with someone for this period."

He nodded and walked back over to Clare.

"What are you doing back over here?"

"Teacher said I have to find someone to tell me what we're doing and work with them."

"You couldnt chose someone else?"

"Can you please just tell me what we're doing." He pleaded.

"Fine, we're practicing for our Shakespeare performance."

"Can I watch yours?" He asked

She shook her head, "Not now. No"

"Please, I need something to do."

"Fine." She sighed. She didnt make eye contact with him and performed her monologue.

"Thats it" she said as she finished.

"Why are you so incredible?" he asked.

She smiled and tried to hide her blush, "Thank you."

He walked up to her and lifted her face up gently to look at her face, "Clare I-"

Eli was interrupted by the bell. He sighed and Clare moved from him, grabbing her bag. She walked out of the studio to meet up with KC.

"Clare, wait-" He called out.

She turned around "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To meet up with KC."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because he's my boyfriend or did you forget?"

"I was kinda hoping you would." He muttered.

She looked at him oddly and walked off to meet up with KC. She found him waiting outside near the steps.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

She nodded in response. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His tongue glided in her mouth and he grabbed her butt and she moaned in the kiss. She pulled on his lip when they were interrupted.

"Um Clare." They pulled back and it was no other than Eli.

She glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I need your English notes."

"Why?"

"I didnt take any." She eyes him weirdly, moved to the side and rummaged through her bag. When she finally found them, she handed it to him.

"Eli, whats wrong with you?" she whispered so KC couldnt hear.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to stop talking to me. For some reason, you're always there when Im kissing KC. You always flirt with me."

"Is that wrong?" He asked quickly.

"You just need to stop."

He sighed. "Then be with me"

"Eli..."

"I dont mind sharing you." he muttered. She avoided his response and went back over to KC.

"Lets go." She took his hand and they walked off to Clare's house.

"Babe, whats with Eli?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its obvious he likes you."

"So...?"

"He's trying to steal you from me." He explained.

"He's not going to do anything. Dont worry about it."

"Do you like him?" He hesitantly asked.

"No KC, its fine. Im with you, dont mind him." She kissed him to reasuure him.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded in response.

**Next chapter is what you guys been waiting for...kinda. I really love the next chapter. Get to 20 reviews and i'll update asap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews make my life. Thanks so much especially the ones saying OMG, Clare needs to dump him already makes me laugh hahah okay here goes nothing**

The next day…

Clare was walking to school. She walked into the building and made her way to English. The class sped by and she was the last one out as always, she ran to her next class which was trig.

"Sorry Mr. Armstrong." She ran to her seat. To no surprise, Eli was sitting right next to her.

"You know, your stalking is kinda scaring me."

"How am I stalking? I'm in this class; it's not my fault you're in all 11th grade classes."

She sighed and ignored her. "Okay, so pair of with whoever you're sitting next to and work on those problems on p.769" Armstrong assigned.

"_Great."_ Clare muttered.

Eli smiled at her but she glared back. Eli moved his desk next to hers. They both pulled out their textbook and began to work on it.

"Did you get number 3?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well-can you help me?"

"Fine, what part don't you get?" She asked extremely annoyed.

"The whole thing."

She began to explain it to him.

"So I have to cross multiply to find the arc measure?" He asked.

"Yes Eli, for the billionth time."

"Okay got it." He responded.

They finished their work and the bell rang. Clare handed Armstrong their assignment and went back over to her desk.

"You know we work well together." Eli stated.

"You mean me explaining everything to you?" He laughed and so did she. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first but gave in. Before he could put his tongue in her mouth, she pulled back.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I like you." He bluntly defended.

"I know but-"

"Clare, please. Can't you break up with KC?" He interrupted. She shook her head in response.

"Do you like me?"

"I can't." She muttered.

"But do you?" He asked again.

She shyly nodded, "Then be with me."

"I can't. KC was worried about you liking me and I told him everything was okay and I'd stay with him." She explained.

"So you're going to stay with him out of guilt but not because you like him."

"I do like him Eli."

"But you like me too." He stated.

Clare sighed. "I'll talk to you later; I'm already late for chem."

Clare quickly ran to class. The class went by fast because she couldn't stop thinking about what Eli said. Staying with KC out of guilt. She did like KC, but she incontrobally had feelings for Eli as well.

Lunch had finally came around. Clare was sitting at the picnic tables by herself eating her sandwich. Eli came and sat down.

"Where's KC?"

"He has practice. Again." She said obviously frustrated.

"Why be with a guy who spends more time playing football than being with his girlfriend?"

"Eli, can we not talk about this. We're just friends." She responded.

"No Clare, I can't just be friends with you. I like you too much." He blurted out.

"Well I can't be with you so…." She let her sentence drift.

"Says who?"

"Cant you talk to me without talking about being with me?"

She shook his head, "I want you to be my girlfriend really bad."

She sighed, "Eli, I do like you but I'm not breaking up with KC."

"You can still be with me."

"And cheat on him?" She questioned.

Eli shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly..."

She bit her lip "Eli, I can't."

"Clare, he spends more time practicing than spending time with you. Don't you see anything wrong with that?" he asked kind of annoyed.

"Fine." She muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll break up with him."

"And be with me?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"Maybe."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She pulled back, "We're not together yet."

"Just one?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"When are you going to do it?" He asked.

"After school."

Eli nodded "Can I meet you at your locker?"

She nodded and they walked off to their next class separately.

After school

"Babe, I'm gonna walk home with Eli, okay?"

"Why?" KC asked out of jealously.

"Because you have practice."

"Okay" He leaned in to kiss her but she moved back knowing Eli was watching. She gave him a hug "I'll see you tomorrow."

KC walked off and Eli came up. "So you guys over?" She hesitantly nodded.

"Are we together now?"

"That's not the official way to ask." She joked.

"Clare, you beautiful, beautiful girl. Will you be my girlfriend?" She blushed and nodded "Yes."

Eli leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck but pulled back.

"Um can we go outside?" Eli nodded, grabbed her hand and walked to Morty.

He leaned her back against the car and smashed his lips in to hers. He glided her tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer. She smiled in the kiss and pulled back.

"I've been waiting so long for that." He said breathless.

She smiled, "I'm gonna head home."

"Let me drive you."

"Okay." She muttered. Clare was still nervous about being with Eli considering she didn't really break up with KC; she just made Eli believe she did. She was sinning, she was cheating. But for that time being, it was the only answer. Only easy answer.

**30 reviews for next chapter? So next chapter is officallly what you guys wanted. So review for it to get up asap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilovetaylorswift13 , I loved your review and I love Taylor Swift lol so you needed a shoutout and thanks for the review and all the reviews are so amayzing. Thanks**

During the car ride, it was pure silence. They arrived at her house. He walked her up to her door,

She looked up to him "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her as they stood on her porch.

"Clare, do you really like me?" he asked.

"Yea, why?"

"You just seem so nervous about it or something."

"Uh no I'm fine." She lied and faked a smile. He lifted her face up by her chin and kissed her. She glided her tongue in his mouth trying to avoid any more awkward confrontation. He tried to pull back but she deepened the kiss. To take a breath, he soon pulled back,

"Wow." She breathed heavily

"That good huh? You just didn't wanna stop."

She blushed and avoided looking in his eyes.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea:" she smiled, gave him a chaste kiss and walked in.

The next morning

Clare picked her phone up, "Hello?"

"Hey I'm downstairs"

"Alright, I'm coming."

Clare ran downstairs and hopped in Morty.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey." He gave her a kiss. They rode and Eli turned on the music and it was blasting. He turned the volume down a bit, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She turned it up and began to sing along with it.

_Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

_Ba-da ba-da ba-ba da_

Eli interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me you can sing?"

"Because I can't" she responded.

"You really can. You know, I can too."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. He nodded in response.

She tilted her head to the side, "Astonish me."

Eli began singing horribly intentionally.

"Oh god, STOP." Clare held her ears close. He sung even louder and Clare started laughing, "Eli, you suck."

He stopped singing and began laughing as well.

"Hey, eyes on the road and this is my favorite part so hush."

Eli tried to contain his composure as he continued to listen,

_So one day, he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her_

_But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve, well make sure<br>To build your house brick by boring brick  
>Or the wolf's gonna blow it downest you can figure out<em>

"Why is that your favorite part?" Eli questioned.

"Story of my life." She muttered.

"It doesn't have to be." She looked at him and weakly smiled. In no time, they arrived at the school. The got out and Eli held Clare's hand as they walked in the building.

She was at her locker and saw KC coming towards her.

"Um Eli, I'll meet you in Drama. Okay?"

He eyed her weirdly, nodded and walked off.

KC came up to her, "Hey beautiful. Why was Eli here?"

"Notes Again. Slacker." She nervously giggled.

He smiled at her, "No practice all day. Wanna hang during lunch?" he asked.

She hesitantly nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. The swapping spit with the both of them was torturing her. It was so wrong and she knew it but that didn't guilt her enough to break up with one of them.

She pulled back, "Meet at the bench during lunch?"

He nodded and walked off. Clare sighed and made her way to drama.

"You all good?" Eli asked. She nodded in response. Their assignment for that period was to again rehearse for their scenes. Eli was watching Clare practice her monologue.

"Didn't she give you a scene to do yet?"

He shook his head, "We should go in the hallway."

"Why?" She asked.

"She said we could 'rehearse' in the hall if we want." He raised his eyebrows.

"_You_ can go in the hallway."She said emphasizing 'you'.

He pouted, "Come with me." She playfully glared at him but they walked out the studio. They sat against the lockers.

"Sit on my lip." He randomly blurted out.

"We're in school."

"Everyone's in class." He defended. She smiled and sat in his lap, sideways facing him.

"I love your eyes." She complimented.

"Yea…well."

"You can't take a compliment without being smug about it, can you?"

"Not really." He smirked.

"You should rehearse with me." She stood up and held out her hands for him to take them.

"What? No I shouldn't."

"Get up." She continued to hold her hands out and he took them and stood up.

"What do I have to do?"

"Be Macbeth. I'm Lady Macbeth and I'm convincing you to kill the king and you're nervous and stuff, okay?"

Eli nodded and Clare began to recite her monologue. Eli was on the floor, kneeing around, biting his nails, overexaggerateing.

"You're so stupid Eli." She laughed. He got up, "Yea, well you're going out with the stupid one."

She smiled and hid her blush. He leaned her back against the locker and kissed her, wasting no time in fighting for each others' tongues. Eli brought his hands down below her waist and picked her up, her legs around his waist. She gasped in the kiss.

She tried to pull back, "Not here, Eli."

"Don't worry—no one's-coming." He breathed in between kisses; she didn't respond but continued to kiss him. Eli pulled on her lip, sucking it and she moaned again. Eli kept massaging her butt and she smirked in the kiss. Soon they both pulled back breathless, foreheads pressed against each other.

Clare stood up, Eli's hands still around her waist, "We should go back to class."

"Now?" He asked.

She nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him back in the studio.

Class was over, they has two classes left which sped by. Clare was meeting KC for lunch. She hadn't seen Eli since drama; hopefully it stayed like that for at least this period.

KC was already at the bench. Clare walked over to him and gave him a simple kiss.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing just practiced for my drama monologue earlier. You should come." She suggested.

"What day?"

"Friday."

"I can't, I have a game.

"Of course." She muttered. "Nothing new."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Kinda, you're never with me anymore." They were interrupted by Eli.

He sat down next to Clare, "Hey beautiful."

KC looked oddly at Eli as if why he was calling his girlfriend 'beautiful' right in front of him.

Eli noticed the strange look, "What?"

"Nothing."He responded. Eli ignored it and leaned in to give Clare a kiss but she pushed him back, "What's wrong?"

KC butted in, "Dude, what the hell you are doing? Trying to kiss my girlfriend right in front of me."

Whoa- wait a minute. Girlfriend? She's going out with me now, get over it."

"Get over what?" He asked utterly confused.

"The fact that she dumped you."

"We never broke up." He said truthfully.

KC and Eli both eyed Clare weirdly and she was avoiding eye contact between the both of them.

"What's going on?" KC asked.

She looked up at him, at Eli then back down at the table. "I—uh-um."

Eli butted in, "You never did break up with him, did you?"

She hesitantly shook her head on the borderline of crying looking at Eli.

"So you were cheating on me?" KC asked. She bit her inner lip and nodded.

"Clare, you could have just told me. I said I was okay with it." Eli said.

"But KC won't be."

"Yea Clare, so you need to choose. I'm not sharing you."

"Please don't make me do this. I like both of you"

"You have to pick, Clare. Me or Eli?"

She bit her lip and looked between both boys. She looked down, "I'm sorry but I choose Eli."

Both boys widened their eyes, "WHAT?"

**Might update tomorrow. At least 10 reviews for this chapter? And the song is Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. I was gonna leave it where Clare says "I choose-" and leave it for the next chapter but I didn't wanna torture you guys that badly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**EscapetheFate143, I used your idea but not as good as I wanted it to be, Im sorry but enjoy anyway.**

"WHAT?" Both boys said in unison, KC of shock and Eli of anxiety.

"Seriously Clare?" KC questioned. "After 2 incredible moments."

"Yes 2 months of waiting around for you, you putting stupid football before me. I'm done with it KC, not anymore."

He tried to keep his composure, "Your dumping me for this idiot?" He gestured to Eli who simply glared in response.

"Yes I am, I'm done with coming second to a got damn sport."

"Please Clare…I'm sorry" he pleaded.

She shook her head, "We're over."

"Whatever, and all those practices, I didn't really have any. I was cheating on you too-with Jenna so it's all good."

She simply looked at him like he was stupid, "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

He bit his inner lip of frustration, "Whatever." And with that, he walked away. She started at Eli guilty and apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"For cheating on me on the second day?"

She avoided eye contact, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, all over now." He said out of comfort. They sat in silence until Eli broke it.

"Um next Friday-you want to come over?"

"Why?" She asked.

"So we can hang out."

She hesitantly responded with a "Sure."

Next Friday

Clare and Eli were walking to Morty. They got in making their way to Eli's house. Soon they arrived.

"Are your parents home?"

"No why?"

"I just don't want to meet them so soon." She whispered.

"Oh yea, they're not. It's fine."

"Okay." They both made their way inside his house. Clare began to walk in the living room but he gently pulled her by her arm back to the staircase, "We're going to go in my room."

She nervously nodded in response. They got into his room and Clare sat at the edge of the bed. Eli turned on the TV and put a random movie in. He got on the bed and pulled Clare back to lie on his chest, as he leaned against the wall.

She looked up to him, "What are we watching?"

"I don't know the name, some scary movie."

"It's not that scary, if it is, we can just turn it off." She nodded and not even 10 minutes into the movie she was hiding in Eli's chest.

"Eli, turn it off. This is disgusting." She screeched.

"Babe, we haven't even seen half of it yet."

"It's already scary." She whined.

"Fine" he muttered and turned the movie off with the remote.

She looked up to him "Sorry, I just really hate scary movies."

"It's fine." He responded. He was still looking up at him, biting her lip.

"You're killing me by doing that." Clare giggled and smashed her lips to his immediately fighting for dominance of each other's tongues.

Eli picked her up so she was completely facing him, her legs around his waist. She was grinding against his growing erection. They both moaned in the kiss, she kept grinding and Eli's erection kept hitting her and she kept moaning.

"God Clare" he moaned. She smirked and kept doing it as he massaged her butt. He pulled back, "We gotta stop, I'm gonna get so hard."

She laughed, "Okay and um I have to tell you something."

Eli instantly became worried, "What is it?"

"I'm—uh" She avoided eye contact. "I'm abstinent."

He didn't respond and she looked up to him trying to make out his confused expression, "What?" he asked.

"Like I'm not having sex until marriage."

"Oh." Eli muttered."You can't even do things leading up to sex?"

"No I can, at least I think I can."

He nodded and Clare blurted out, "Eli are you a virgin?"

"Uh—why?"

"Just asking."

He hesitated before responding, "No."

She nodded and he asked, "Are you good?"

"Yea, can we watch another movie?"

"You can pick it." She got up and looked through his movies and picked one out and put in. She went back to the bed sitting in between Eli's legs.

"Which movie is it?"

"You'll see."

He smirked and waited for the previews to pass by. Eli laughed, "Dumb and Dumber, really?"

"Hey, this is classic and you're the one who has it."

"Touché." He responded.

"They watched the movie and Clare was practically laughing the whole movie.

"I mean it's not that funny." Eli said.

"Considering you have no sense of humor, it isn't."

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrows. "I got you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She questioned looking up at him. Eli just stared at her and began to tickle her. Her back fell to the bed; Eli hovered on top of her and continued to tickle her.

"Okay Eli, I get it. Stop." She managed to get out in between laughs.

"Now who has the sense of humor?" He finally stopped attacking her.

Clare playfully glared at him and pulled him down by his shirt to kiss her. He soon broke it, "You can't get enough of kissing me, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He smirked and she pulled him back down.

They kissed for what seemed like ever. Eli tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him. He finally did pull back, breathless.

"Damn Clare, don't you need to breath?"

"When I'm kissing you, that's not really my top priority."

"Jeez, for a girl who's abstinent, you sure are a freak."

"AM NOT." She said back.

"You can't get enough of me."

"That has nothing to do with being a freak, I just like you."

He smirked, "As do I." he smugly responded.

"Um when are you parents coming home?"

"Why do you keep asking about them?" He questioned.

"I just really don't want to meet them. "

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't think they'll like it. I'm so different from you."

"They're going to like you and it doesn't matter what they think and you don't have to meet them if you don't want. Stop worrying."

She nodded and pulled him back down to kiss her again and he pulled back again, "Your hormones are incontrollable." She stuck her tongue out, Eli leaned down and sucked it and again, they started kissing. Eli was grinding against her again as she kept moaning.

"Eli." She arched her back and realized it needed to stop and pulled from the kiss. "Can we stop now? If we keep going, I'm not gonna be able to control myself."

He smirked and nodded and got off of her. They soon heard a voice come from downstairs, "Eli…come down here. We have someone we want you to see."

They both panicked, "Uh- coming." He responded.

"Just go in the closet, I'll come right back up." He whispered to Clare. He gently pushed her in the closet and gave her a chaste kiss before closing it.

Eli ran downstairs, "What is it mom? I really have to go back upstairs."

"Guess who's here?" She said a bit too excited.

"Um—who?"

"Alexis."

Eli's eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

**Really bad. I might end this next chapter. Im tired of it and I have another story I want to post, and Im into Why Me? Which also may be ending soon. Who do you think Alexis is? What happens when her and Clare meet? Eli cant bare the awkwardness when they start to talk. Im out of school so REVIEW FOR NEXT CHP **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to Melanie and Degrassilover8910 for guessing who Alexis is. **

"I ran into her and her mom in town and invited them for dinner."

"For tonight?" He questioned.

Cece nodded. Eli was panicking, Alex was his ex girlfriend. They broke up because she moved. How was it possible to get Clare out the house without Alexis, her mom and his mom knowing.

"Um hi Alexis. Mom, I'll be right back." He ran upstairs and opened the closet.

"Babe, I'm sorry but we have to get you out of here." He said having a spasm

"Who's there?"

"My—uh—mom's old friend, like I have to get you out now or she's going to come in here."

"How?"

"The window?" he questioned.

"I am not jumping out a window." Clare said.

"Please." He begged.

"Cant you like distract them while I run out?"

"Okay, come." He pulled her to the head of the steps.

"Mom." He called from the top. "Can you guys go in the kitchen and pick out what you want. I'll cook." He offered just to get them away from the front door.

"Aw baby boy, that's so sweet." Cece took them in the kitchen to show them what they have. Eli pulled Clare and they ran down stairs and out of the front door.

"That couldn't have been riskier." She heavily breathed.

"Yea sorry."

"No, its fine."

"Pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded in response. He leaned in to kiss her and they made out for what seemed like forever. The front for swung open,

"Baby boy, where's the-?" Eli and Clare broke apart at the sound of Cece's voice.

"Um hi." Cece said awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clare."

"Are you Eli's girlfriend?" she asked. Clare nodded in response.

"Eli…you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I know." He sarcastically and bluntly responded.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Eli's eyes widened, "I don't think that's such a good idea considering Alexis is here."

"Oh its fine Eli, she's your ex-girlfriend, its old news." She explained.

Eli slammed his hand to his forehead in frustration. "Ex girlfriend?" Clare questioned. "I thought you said it was your mom's old friend?"

Cece realized the awkward tension and butted in, "Um just inside if you make up your mind." She closed the door behind her.

"I thought you said it was your mom's friend Eli. "She repeated waiting for an answer.

"Is it, her mom is my mom's friend."

"But you didn't mention it was your ex too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Is that the girl you lost your virginity to?" She muttered.

He shook his head. "Did you have sex with her at all?" She asked.

He hesitantly nodded his head, "So you lost your virginity to another girl?"

"Yes, why are you interrogating me?" He asked getting aggravated.

"I'm just trying to know the truth. How many girlfriends did you have and did you sleep with all of them?"

"4 and no." He bluntly responded.

"How many did you?"

"Just two."

"A lot?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're going to."

"If you answer that question, I promise I'm done."

"Fine, with Alexis once and the other girl, I don't remember how many times."

"Did you really do it that many times you can't remember?" She asked slightly jealous.

"Didn't you say that was the last question?"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Just curious." She muttered.

"Are you going to stay?" He asked still a bit aggravated.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah." She nodded and they walked back into the house.

"So Clare are you staying?" She nodded.

Clare looked at Alexis up and down simply questioning why Eli was with her, "Alexis, this is my girlfriend Clare. Clare, Alexis is my ex girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Alexis said. Clare shook her hand and responded, "Same to you."

"Eli, we're gonna hang in the living room, you can started."

Eli began to cook and prepare the food. He peeked into the living room and noticed his mom and Alexis' mom talking and saw Clare talking to Alexis and Clare was blushing. He knew they were talking about him and felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Babe, can you come here?" He intentionally interrupted.

Clare got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. "What happen?"

"Um what are you and Alexis talking about?" She immediately began blushing, "Nothing."

He sensed her lying, "You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Possibly…" she responded mockingly.

"What are you guys saying?"

"Nothing important" she smirked at him and walked back in the living room.

Eli cursed at himself for letting this happen and prepared himself for the most awkward dinner he would ever have to face.

**Short, im sorry. Awkward dinner next chapter and probably the last chapter. Updating Why me tomorrow and I feel so relieved. NO MORE FINALS!**


	7. Chapter 7

In no time the food was ready. He put the plates on the table.

"It's ready." He called out. The all got up sitting at the massive circular table. Cece, Laura (Alexis' mom), Alexis, Clare and Eli.

They were all making conversation; Clare and Alexis were talking, whispering away from Eli. It caused Eli to grow uncomfortable.

He began to inch his hand up Clare's leg. She turned towards him, "What are you doing?"

"Will you stop talking to her?"

"Why?" She questioned."

"It's uncomfortable for me." He pouted. She smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"Guys, not at the table."Cece said.

"Sorry" Clare apologized while blushing a deep red.

"Eli, I didn't know you could cook." Alexis complimented.

"Yup." He bluntly responded.

"Where'd you learn?"

"Uh, cooking class in the summer. She made me go" He gestured towards his mom. Clare began to laugh, "Cooking class, Really Eli?"

He stuck his tongue out, "Hush!"

Silence then fell among them. "Eli."Cece called out. "When did you and Clare start dating?"

"Two weeks ago." He responded.

"Yeah." Clare butted in. "He wouldn't stop following me everywhere and wanted me to cheat on my ex."

"Really?" Alexis asked as if she knew something.

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"No actually. He did the same to me, saying he didn't mind being the other guy and that I was so beautiful that he kept trying."

"Is that so?" She asked turning to Eli. Eli was panicking by the second, "Uhm, I'm going to go outside." He jumped up and quickly ran out the front door. Clare followed him and sat down on the porch next to him.

"Eli….what the hell just happened?"She asked calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"For using the same strategy to out with me like you did your ex. Did you even mean all the stuff you said?"

"Yes I did. Everything." He said honestly

"Then why did you say the same thing to her though? Is it all a plan or something?"

"It's not... I just-"Eli was interrupted by the door opening. It was Alexis.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"No" Eli was fumed and stood up. "You ruin everything. First you move after you fuck me leaving me heartbroken then you try to ruin my relationship now?"

"Eli, I'm not trying-"

"Yes you are." He interrupted. "You are just planning to ruin my life."

"Eli, calm down." Clare pushed him away from her.

"No Clare, you don't understand. She always tries to ruin anything that makes me happy."

Alexis sighed and looked at Eli, "Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to... I didn't choose to leave after we had sex, it was my parents. I loved you and I never tried to hurt you and I'm sorry if you thought I did or am now." She weakly smiled and went back in the house.

Eli sighed and sat back down. "Sudden outburst?" Clare questioned.

"Sorry."

"Just tell me why you did that Eli? Why do you use that plan?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened, and I know it's wrong. Just please don't be mad at me."

"It's fine." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him up to go in the house.

"You guys good?" Alexis' mom asked.

"Me and Clare, yes." Eli responded.

"Mom, can we leave?" Alexis asked. She nodded; they gathered their leftovers and made their way out.

"What exactly happened Eli?" Cece asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Clare and that's all that matters."

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

**THIS SUCKED, OH GOD. I made you guys wait this long for crap and I'm so sorry. And I had a new story I wanted to post but now I don't even think I like it. **


End file.
